


No. 13 Oxygen Mask (Arthur and Merlin)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Continues and resolves the plot line from No. 4 and No. 5
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No. 13 Oxygen Mask (Arthur and Merlin)

Arthur woke to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. There was something strapped to his face, and he instinctively reached up to pull it away. A large hand caught his arm before he could touch it.

“Easy, that’s just the oxygen mask,” a voice said. He knew he recognized it, but he couldn’t put a name to the person. The same thing was true of when he opened his eyes to look at the man sitting by his bedside. He was familiar, and Arthur trusted him, though he couldn’t have put that feeling into words if asked.

“Where’s Merlin?” he asked. He couldn’t remember what had happened to land him in the hospital, but he knew that if given the chance the secretary would have been right by his side when he woke up.

“They’re keeping him on a ventilator a little longer, since he hasn’t been as responsive as you. Gwaine’s with him.”

“What happened?” Arthur couldn’t remember how he’d ended up here. He didn’t think they’d been on a hunt, which was the usual way he ended up in hospital.

“The bunker shut down somehow and locked you guys in. Gwaine and I got there just in time.”

“Oh. It was a…” Arthur struggled to find the right word for it. “Land shaking?”

“You mean an earthquake?” Percival suggested. Percival, that was his name.

“Yeah.” When he licked his dry lips, the hunter at his bedside helped him sit up a little so he could drink some water through a straw. “Is Merlin alright?” He had to be. He couldn’t have been rescued only just to die afterwards.

“I can go check. I’ll tell the nurse that you’re awake too. She said they had some cognitive tests, to check how badly the hypoxia affected you.” They eventually determined that Arthur wasn’t too badly brain damaged, right around the time that they wheeled Merlin into the room. The man still had an oxygen mask strapped to his face, but a smile became visible beneath it when he recognized Arthur, and when their beds were set up close to each other, he reached out over the hospital bed side rails to offer his hand to hold.

“We don’t speak of this again,” Arthur announced, shooting Gwaine, who had come in with Merlin and was now smirking, a very pointed look. He reached out and took Merlin’s hand in his. Hopefully the secretary was still too out of it to remember.


End file.
